Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{5}{a} + \dfrac{1}{a}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{5 + 1}{a}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{6}{a}$